The Cowboy and the Freak
by monster-go-RAWR
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Bella Swan is over 300 yrs old, but shes not a vampire. What is she and what happens when she crosses paths with a certain blond cowboy? Rated M for flashbacks and strong cussing.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm a freak, I posses powers and am able to use them to my own will. I have many powers; I can shift to any animal or being, I read minds, I can see the past and future of someone if I concentrated. I can manipulate the elements and time. I control the weather and become invisible. I can give and take away powers of others. I have claw that can come in and out of my hand, they are made of indestructible metal along with all of my bones. Finally, I'm immortal.

I move around many times, so I don't make any real friends. I have no family since I killed them. I tell the humans I'm emancipated. I have a lot of money, not that I need it.

I am currently on my bike heading to my next location, Forks Washington. I love my bike; I built it from floor up. I am always working on it, making upgrades and shit.

Since I am physically 19, I have to keep going to high school. This time around I am jumping in to the middle of the school year, as a junior. Did I mention I can change my appearance and make anything appear out of thin air? I just imagine and see it clearly in my head and it pops up.

_"Welcome to Forks!"_ The sign ahead stated.

I took my bike down a dirt path that came to a dirt path that came to a huge clearing. It was around ½ a mile in diameter and contained patches of beautiful flowers. It even had a river with a small waterfall in the back. It was perfect.

I pictured a 3-story house that was white and a 2-story garage off to the right. I drove my bike into the garage and put it off to the side. I then walked into the house.

I walked through the door and looked up. I took away part of the 2nd floor and put a grand chandelier hanging from the 3rd floor.

In about an hour I had made a kitchen, 3 bathrooms, a living room, a family room, a game room, and 3 spare bedrooms. I moved to my room, I made 4 connecting doors. A walk-in closet, a personal bathroom (complete with a hot tub), a door that connected to the hall way, and one that leads to my study.

I made the room walls stripped with red and black and a black bed off to the side. The north wall was a huge window facing a lake where my river was connected. The east and west walls had many shelves. I filled the west wall with some books and souvenirs from my travels, the east wall with my vast collection of cds and guitars. The south wall was plastered with posters and pictures.

Once I was done and satisfied, I enrolled in the local high school. I started tomorrow. It was around 5 pm, so I went outside to explore. I ran across my backyard and jumped over the river; as I jumped I shifted to a tiger in mid-air. I ran about a mile til I came across a distinctive scent.

_Vampires_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those wonderful comments guys! I am always happy to please people.

Chapter 2

Vampires! Why are they here and so close to humans? I decided to try to find out.

I shifted to a sparrow and followed the scent. I came up to a big clearing, and found a bronze haired male and a pixie like female, both looked like they belonged in school. Their eyes were black with hunger, as they stalked a small herd of deer.

_Deer? Wait; oh these were the cold ones the tribes described in their stories._

The male ended up draining 4 deer while the pixie had only 2. They were now sitting and staring at each other with love and adoration shining in their eyes.

Suddenly the pixie hops up, "Edward I can't wait for tomorrow, I want to meet the new girl. I just know that we're going to be great friends!"

"Alice, you know as well as I do that you cant see her in your visions." Edward said.

"I know but I just have this odd feeling."

"Ok Alice, I trust you with my life and you know that, lets head home."

_Time together some info on these vamps. _

I flew down to the ground and shifted to a small kitten. I sat down and cried out.

"Edward did you hear that?"

Before Edward could answer the pixie was in front of me in a milli-second.

"Awwwwww!" she squealed, "Edward it's so cute! Let's take it home to show Carlisle."

"Anything for you, Love."

She picked me up roughly, so I cried out.

"Sorry kitty!"

Then we were flying through the trees.

_Yes! I'm in, time to see how many leeches there are._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We came up to a house similar to mine, but mine is just a bit bigger.

"We're home! Time for a family meeting!" Alice screamed in her annoying voice.

Suddenly 5 other vamps came into the room. 4 sat by the fireplace and 1 sat by the fireplace. The 4 sat in pairs, a blond fatherly looking figure sat with a brunet motherly figure with a face filled with smiles and love. The other pair had a boy with curly brown hair; he was huge and buff but looked like a teddy bear with his dimples. He sat with a blond chick that was perfect, except her face, which had a sneer on it.

Then there was the loner sitting by the fire. He was gorgeous; he was built like a soldier, not too buff but not too lanky. His hair was long with golden ringlets that almost covered his eyes. My improved eye sight saw what seemed to be vampire bites covering and overlapping his neck and arms. His eyes held a look that seemed haunted, like he hated himself and had terrible things happen that no one could imagine. He was perfect.

_Woah, wait, PERFECT? Since when has anyone been perfect to you Swan? He is just another person you have to leave in this town once you do move away._ _Pick up what is left of your independence and use it!_ – My inner voice screamed.

"Alice, why did you bring that ball of fur with you home?" The Blondie said.

"When I was hunting with Edward, I came across this little girl. And she seemed so pathetic and helpless; I just had to take her home!"

_Hey! I am __not__ helpless or pathetic!This pixie is a bitch!_

"But it has dirt and probably fleas and ticks!" The blond bitch said.

"Then we get her to a vet silly!" Wow this pixie is an idiot! "Carlisle, can we keep her please?"

The father stood and said, "sure, I don't see why not'"

"Carlisle, I won't stand for this!"

_No one cares about what you like or don't like Blondie!_

Finally Edward stepped in, "How about a vote?"

"Carlisle?"

"I don't see any reason not to, except I think she's an outdoor cat so I think we should put in a few cat doors."

"Ok, Esme?"

The mother piped up, "Let's do it! I have always wanted a pet."

"Yay! Emmett?"

"Hell yeah!" the body builder screamed.

"Rosalie?"

"No! How many times do I have to say it? No, No, NO!"

_Blondie needs a chill pill!_

"Jasper?"

"If the family wants it, sure." The handsome man by the fire mumbled.

"YAY! We have a pet! Emmett don't eat her!"

Emmett busted out laughing.

_So, they think of themselves as a family instead of a coven. That's odd._

I looked to the clock, 3 am. SHIT! I quickly jumped out of the pixie bitches arms and sprinted to the door, which was left open. As soon as I was out of their eye sight, I shifted to a cheetah and ran home. I shifted to a falcon and flew through my kitchen window.

I shifted to my human form and took a pen and notebook and wrote down my observations of the vamps. Then I went to my garage I put a black Aston Martin One-77, silver Ascari A10, and a red McLaren F1. Then turn to where my beloved bike sat. I put 3 more bikes there. A black Ducati 1098s, a red Aprilia RSV 1000R Mille and a blue Honda CBR 1100XX Super Blackbird.

Then, I worked on these bikes until 4 am and worked on the cars until about 6. The best part about me was that I only had to sleep 4 hrs a week. I walked into my room and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt with black writing that said BITE ME! Then I put on red stilettos, a black leather jacket and a sleek black helmet. I got a black backpack with school supplies. My makeup included red lipstick and smokey eye shadow. I'm now ready. I got onto my Ducati and zoomed out of my little paradise.

I was probably going 100 over the speed limit, but I didn't care. I came up to Forks High and revved my bike causing heads to turn. I parked next to the silver Volvo, which smelled like vampires. I turned of the engine and climbed off my bike. As soon as I took off my helmet, I heard gasps from all around.

I saw Jasper standing with his family. He was staring at me, so I winked at him. Then I continued walking to the office. Today was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, guys thank you for all the reveiws so far.

Disclaimer-

Me: I own twlight. It's mine all mine!

Edward: No, it's not It belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Me: No! Shut up you lying bastard!

Edward: Never! Give it back!

Me: No. You will have to take it from my cold, lifeless hands!

Edward: Ha! That could be arranged.

Jasper: Edward, you just have to ask. Can you give the story back to S.M? I'll give you a cookie!

Me: Chocolate chuck?

Jasper: Of course.

Me: Okay, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Give me cookie!

Jasper:_Hands me cookie._

Me: om nom nom

Chapter 4

I walked into the office and strait up to the desk. There was an old fat lady, sitting behind it sucking a sucker. There were pictures of cats on the desk along with a plate that said Mrs. Cope. She didn't notice me until I cleared my throat about 5 min. She jumped and looked at me with fright.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, I didn't see you there."

_Obviously not._

"It's ok, I wasn't standing there long. I'm Isabella and I'm here for my schedule."

"Of course you are."

_Wow, are there any people in this town that aren't bitches?_

She shuffled a few papers around.

"Here's your schedule sweetie."

"Thanks bye."

I walked out of the stuffy room as fast as I could, while keeping a human pace. I walked a few feet from the office then someone stopped me by slamming his hand against the lockers in front of my face.

"Hey babe, my name's Mike, you look lost do you need help, I can show you the janitor's closet."

_What a tool._

"No thanks." I tried to pass him but he stepped in front of me.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I said no so scram."

"I don't think I will, beautiful."

The vampire family came around the corner and stopped to watch like any other students who surrounded us.

"Go away Mike I don't like you."

_He just doesn't get it does he?_

"I think you do but you're playing hard to get."

"Sure whatever." I turned away but he grabbed my arm. I acted instinctively; I grabbed his hand and twisted it around so that he's up against the lockers with me behind him holding his arm against his back.

"Stay away from me you creep or I won't hesitate brake your 'oh-so-pretty' face."

I continued on like nothing ever happened. I saw the vampires staring at me, mouths open in surprise. I just shrugged and looked for my new locker. When I found it, put my bag in there and looked at my schedule.

**SWAN, ISABELLA**

_**Period Class Teacher Room**_

_1 History Mr. Gage 101_

_2 Art Mrs. Rosa 28_

_3 Spanish 5 Mrs. Hawk 214_

_4 Adv. Music Mr. Foust 231 _

_5A Biology Mr. Banner 14_

_5B Lunch N/A Cafeteria_

_6 PE Mrs. Thomas Gymnasium_

_7 Study Hall N/A 102_

_8 Free Period N/A N/A_

Great now I need to find room 101. I wondered around a little and finally found the room. I walked in and stood there while the teacher was talking, everyone was watching me, including Jasper. The teacher finally turned around, and jumped a little when he saw me.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Bella, the new kid."

"Oh yes, I'm Mr. Gage. Please stand in front of the class and introduce yourself."

"Er, ok. Um, my name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. You don't need to know me so in return I won't learn about you." And with that, I walked to the only open seat, which was next to Jasper. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Ok, um everyone you can start talking until class ends." Mr. Gage announced.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale." A voice as smooth as honey said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys the results of the poll is *drumroll* Rosalie! Thank you for taking the time to actually vote.

Previously-

"_Ok, um everyone you can start talking until class ends." Mr. Gage announced._

"_Hello, my name is Jasper Hale." A voice as smooth as honey said quietly._

Chapter 5

"Oh, hi." Was my smart response.

"Where are you from, Bella," The sound of my name coming from his lips was pure bliss.

"I was born in Virginia, but that was before I started moving around a lot."

"Where have you been so far?"

"Here, there, everywhere." Once I found the art room. I saw that there was only one open chair, but it was next to the pixie bitch.

"Please take your seat Mrs. Swan." The teacher said annoyed.

I sighed then sat down. The pixie practically jumped me.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, but you probably already knew that."

_Wow, could she be anymore self centered? I wonder what she will do if I just ignored her._

And that is exactly what I did. I just sat there doodling on the piece of scrap paper in front of me.

"Hello? Did you hear me or whatever?"

I ignored her again.

"Hey, why are ignoring me you bitch?"

_Ha! I'm the bitch?_

"I'm not ignoring you, I was just wondering when you will shut up." The rest of the table looked at me in awe.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?"

"Your Alice Cullen, you made that painfully obvious a few minutes ago."

"You know what bitch? I am going to make your life a living hell!"

"Too late."

Then she screamed in frustration, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked.

The bell rang and I practically skipped out leaving a fuming pixie bitch behind. I went to go find the Spanish room. When I found it I got ambushed by the teacher.

"Hola, me llamo señora Hawk. Usted debe ser el nuevo estudiante."

"Si"

"Su asiento está al lado de Mr. Hale. Luego que suba y preséntese a la clase."

_Wait, Hale? _

I looked out and yup, there he is.

"Mi nombre es Isabella, pero por favor, llámeme Bella."

I took my seat next to Jasper. He looked at me and said, "Hola, senorita." That was so hot.

_Woah, Swan. Pull yourself together._

"Hello."

"How did you learn how to speak Spanish so fluently?"

"Tutors."

"Ok, um cool."

"Yup."

"Do you want to sit with me and my family today at lunch?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

The bell rang and I'm out like a bullet. My next 2 classes flew by. Then lunch time came.


	6. Chapter 6

_The bell rang and I'm out like a bullet. My next 2 classes flew by. Then lunch time came._

Chapter 6

I walked into the cafeteria. All eyes were on me.

_Don't you guys have anything better to do?_

"Bella!" A familiar voice called.

I turned around and saw Jasper waving his hands where he and his family sat. All eyes followed as I walked to the table. Jasper patted the seat next to him, so I sat down to be nice. I heard several gasps all around.

"Bella this is my family."

"Hey guys."

Alice sneered and walked away. Edward followed with a sorry. I felt bad for him; him being mated to a bitch the size of a 9 year old. Jasper and the rest of his family sighed and kept eating.

"Hey Bella I loved your bike. What type is it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Bella I think I'm in love with it." Rosalie agreed.

"Well, it's a Duc-"

I was interrupted when I felt some one tap my shoulder. It was a group of blondes.

"Why are you, like, sitting with MY Jasper." The rest of the blondes followed with a "Yeah."

_God, I hate these types of blondes._

"He's yours?"

"Like, yeah."

"I don't remember him saying that when he asked me to sit with him."

"Oh yeah? Well, like, he probably forgot we had a thing going."

Finally Jasper stepped in, "Tanya I have not nor have I ever had a thing for you!"

The whole group gasped. For some reason that made me feel better.

"But Jazzy, we were, like, in love."

"No we aren't Tanya."

Her face turned red with embarrassment. Then she and her blonds stormed off.

Jasper turned to me, "I'm sorry about that. She has had this fantasy in her head that we went out."

"It's ok I hate those blond bimbos already."

"What were you saying Bella?"

" Oh yeah, the bike is a Ducati 1098s, but I tricked it to go 200 miles per hour over than what it was supposed go to originally."

"But that bike was supposed to go 173!"

"Yeah I know, but I got some skills."

"Some? Girl you got THE skills!"

"You know what Rosalie? I think we're going to be good friends."

"Bella call me Rose."

"Um, ok Rose."

Throughout this whole exchange Jasper had the greatest smile on his face. Think I like this family.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I lost my journal that had two chapters for this story written out so I'm just gonna wing it and I also want to say that I'm trying to make these chapters as long as I can manage. I hope you enjoy.

_Throughout this whole exchange Jasper had the greatest smile on his face. Think I like this family. _

Chapter 7

After lunch with the Cullens, I head over to the gym with Rose. Though I'm positive I would've found it myself. The whole hallway leading up to the double doors reeked of sweaty socks and jockstraps. I went to the coach's office and picked up my uniform I had ordered. With Rose behind me, I trudged to the locker rooms. It's not that I don't like gym, it's just the constant presence of boys trying too hard to impress the girls.

I open the door to the locker rooms to be bombarded with a mixture of different perfumes and deodorant. Another reason I hate gym, the girls who are too afraid to smell a little or get dirty for the sake of the team or game. I walk in and immediately see girls making adjustments to their uniforms. Either it be to roll up the sleeves or just making the bland gray uniform have a splash of color. I quickly walked to the back, dark lit corner to change.

_Don't want people looking at some of my scars..._

I then waited for some of the other girls to run out before I did too. I want to blend in... for now. I pushed open the doors to see the room segregated, boys on one side and girls on the other. That changed after Emmett ran over and hugged both me and Rose. While the happy couple walked off to converse, I scoped out the competition. All of the boys were stretching and joking around with some of the more athletic girls while the rest of the girls were sitting on the bleachers watching the boys stretch while gossiping. Then the coach came stomping in while blowing the whistle.

" Alright, we have a new student, Ms. Swan." He pointed at me and then went on. " Today you are going outside to run laps, _All_ of you." He said glancing at the girls on the bleachers. " I expect better times than last week, but first a warm up jog to the field." Que the groans and bitching from both sides of the gym as be began our trek to the field.

~Time lapse~

That was so boring. None of the guys or girls could keep up minus Emmett, and I'm sure Rose would've gone faster but you gotta keep appearances and such I guess. I was barely out of breath after the class. After that, I changed again and freshened up a bit and headed to study hall. I walked over to the teacher and did the same thing as this morning and headed to a corner in the back. As soon as I got comfy, Jasper walks in and sits next to me.

"Hola chicka. How was gym? Emmett told me how you run really fast." I could see some suspicion in his eyes.

"It was fine, I'm just really good at running. It kinda clears my head, it's hard to explain."

"You want to try?" He tries to weed it out of me, but I just stay silent. I can't afford attachments with anybody or anything.

After awhile he stops trying and starts reading while I try to get in a comfortable position to take a nap. But, my tries were in vain, these desks are just too small and I was getting frustrated. I hear quiet chuckles coming from Jasper and I turned to glare at him and he just put his hand up in an 'ok ok sorry' pose. I turned away from him to look out the windows, but there wasn't anything special out there, just green and rain. This is going to be a long 50 minutes.

~Time lapse~

After study hall was a free period, so I just checked in and started exploring the woods behind the school. I walked over to the section in the treeline where you could barely see past and walked in. When I was sure I was in far enough to where no one could see me, I ran at half speed north and found a huge tree that was easily the tallest. I climbed to the top to find an amazing view. In front of me there was the two or three miles I just ran covered in trees and the school. To the right there was a trail heading to a playground for the elementary school and a lake farther than that. To the left in the far distance I could see the clearing where I found Edward and the pixie. And behind me there was just a vast landscape of trees and random trails.

I quickly climb down and ran back to the school. It was 4:26 and school was over and my bike was the last vehicle in the parking lot. I rode to my house and parked my bike in the section I had marked off and walked into the house. I got my home work done at 5:15 and ran to where I was about 10 miles away from the Cullen's house and shifted to my kitten form, used the air particle to change my scent and ran to the Cullen's. I stopped 5 feet from the door when I heard the vamps on the other side and started meowing like crazy.

I was picked up by the pixie and yanked into the house. She took me to her room which was so pink it hurt my eyes and put a frilly, pink collar around my neck and took me to where most of the family was. The only person who wasn't there was Jasper and I could smell he wasn't in the house. We were down stairs when she plopped me down on a pink bed and shoved toys in my face. I just looked away until she gave up and went to sit with Edward.

"Eddie! Princess won't play with me!" Alice whined.

_Princess? What kind of name is that?_

"What do you want me to do sweetie? I can't just make her do something." Edward stated.

One thing I hate is when people talk about me like I wasn't in the room so I went to explore the house. I followed the scent of Rose and found her and Emmett's room. Their room was purple and green with a bed and a ton of sports and car magazines. I moved on to Carlisle and Esme's room. Their room was brown and light orange with a bed, couch, and a desk. I heard the pixie call my 'name' and I ran for it. I scurried to the closest room and hid under the bed. I couldn't cover my scent because that would be suspicious and I haven't learned all I needed to know yet.

I heard chucking and turned to find Jasper on his hands and knees looking at me under the bed. That's when it hit me, I was in Jasper's room. Shit!


End file.
